The present invention generally relates to auxiliary suction equipment for performing a medical operation such as a heart operation, a liver operation, and an orthopedic surgery to cause blood to issue from an organ.
To facilitate understanding of the present invention the following explanation, proceeds in connection with a medical operation especially related to a heart operation. For instance, the present invention is to provide auxiliary suction equipment for use in a heart operation which partitions off a heart, and cooling ice-slushes from other internal organs, absorbs, removes blood, body fluid caused from the operation and thawed water or the like from the ice slush in a heart operation performed will protection of the heart muscle by a local low-temperature method in order to control the metabolism of the heart to be operated on. Such an operation is performed simultaneously with the use of an ectosomatic auxiliary circulating circuit or a cardiovascular system which temporarily performs the pump operation of the heart in the mechanical way.
Generally, in order to partition off a heart or the like from the other internal organs, doctors cut blister polyurethane or silicone resin sheet into the proper size with a pair of scissors to wrap the heart or the like or insert gauze, etc. thereinto if necessary. Also, various shapes of spreader sets or suckers were commonly used for absorbing blood, body fluid ice slush, etc. caused during the operation to re-use or remove it, with one assistant being required for the operation thereof.